1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shooting system and an interface box.
2. Description of the Related Art
As an image pickup apparatus for shooting movies, there has been used a film camera which includes a lens barrel having an imaging optical system, a main body to which the lens barrel is attached, and a film cartridge including a film and removably attached to the main body (see PCT Japanese Translation Patent Publication No. 10-507851).
In the main body, the film drawn out of the film cartridge, running, and on which a subject image guided by the imaging optical system is formed is exposed to light.
Such a film camera is configured such that a film cartridge is attachable to either an upper part or a rear part of a main body. Therefore, a position to which the film cartridge is attached during use of the film camera is changed depending on the shooting angle or such that the film camera can be easily installed on a shooting assist device, such as a tripod or a camera dolly.
In recent years, it has been demanded that a video camera using a magnetic tape, optical disk, hard disk, or the like as a recording medium be used for shooting movies.
However, video cameras typically used in television stations and the like have a larger outer dimension than that of a known film camera in a front-and-rear direction (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 5-75904).
Therefore, it is possible to divide such a video camera into a main body and a recording/reproducing unit, and allow the recording/reproducing unit to be selectively attached to either an upper part or a rear part of a housing of the main body. The main body is configured to pick up a subject image guided by a lens barrel and generate picture data to be recorded. The recording/reproducing unit is configured to record the generated picture data in a recording medium.
In this case, for transmission and reception of signals between the main body and the recording/reproducing unit, it is necessary to provide main-body-side connectors in the upper and rear parts of the housing of the main body and a recording/reproducing-unit-side connector connected to one of the main-body-side connectors on a housing of the recording/reproducing unit.